love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kurosawa Ruby
}} Kurosawa Ruby là một trong chín nhân vật chính của Love Live! Sunshine!!. Cô là học sinh năm nhất của Trường Nữ Sinh Cao Trung Uranohoshi.Cô sinh ngày 21 tháng 9. Màu sắc đại diện của cô là màu hồng. Ruby thuộc CYaRon!, một nhóm nhỏ của Aqours. Các mối quan hệ Ruby là học sinh năm nhất và bao giờ cô cũng luôn không xa bạn thân của mình là Kunikida Hanamaru. Cô có một người chị, là Kurosawa Dia. Tính cách Ruby là người kém về khoản giao thiệp với người khác, làm cho cô khá là xa cách với mọi người. Nhưng cô có thể chuyện trò một ít, điều đó cho cô cơ hội để cố gắng và tiến bộ lên. Trước đây, Ruby chưa bao giờ nói chuyện với người con trai hay người đàn ông ngoài cha của cô, vì vậy cô rất dở trong việc giao tiếp với những người khác giới. Bề ngoài Ruby có vẻ sợ hãi, dễ bối rối và mít ướt, nhưng cô lại có nội tâm khá là mạnh mẽ, do được dạy dỗ cách xử sự như một cô con gái trong một gia đình nổi tiếng và giàu có. Từ góc độ khác thì, Ruby có thể thích ứng được với nhiều điều điều và được hầu hết bạn bè của cô ngưỡng mộ, và họ bao giờ cũng giúp cô. Mặc dù không tự tin và may mắn, cái cách mà cô tìm thấy được sự hạnh phúc trong mọi thứ làm cho cô là một người hoàn hảo. Ruby thường xưng hô ngôi thứ ba, giống như bạn thân Hanamaru của cô (Tuy nhiên Hanamaru thường gọi bản thân là "Maru" và đôi khi cũng xưng ngôi thứ nhất "ora" theo tiếng địa phương). Cô rất ngưỡng mộ những thần tượng nhạc pop, mặc dù gia đình của cô lại sống theo hướng truyền thống. Sở thích và tham gia Sở thích của Ruby là may vá và đây là công việc duy nhất mà cô làm được tốt. Ngoài ra, cô cũng thích mặc quần áo đẹp và dễ thương. Cùng với Watanabe You, Ruby cũng là người thiết kế trang phục cho Aqours. Ngoài lề *Cô hay nói câu "がんばルビィ!" (Ganbarubii, hay có nghĩa là. "Rubesty". Một sự kết hợp giữa "頑張る" (Ganbaru) nghĩa là "cố lên" và "Ruby" (Tên của cô). Câu nói này, để khuyến khích lệ bản thân cô hoặc những người khác hãy gắng sức lên. *Cô và chị Dia của cô được đặt tên theo các loại đá quý. Ruby trong tên của cô là "Hồng Ngọc". *Thành viên yêu thích của cô trong µ's là Koizumi Hanayo. *Trong thực tế, nhà (gồm nhiều khu) của chị em Kurosawa được xây dựng dựa trên khu nhà Okawa mansion, khu nhà đó đã được chỉ định là di sản văn hoá của Numazu kể từ thời Edo, chủ sỡ hữu khu nhà cũng là một gia đình giàu có tham gia quản lý đánh bắt cá, giống như gia đình Kurosawa. Thông tin thêm :Chú thích: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' là tạp chí hàng tháng và là một phần của dự án truyền thông đa phương tiện Love Live! và Love Live! Sunshine!!. Vì nó thường là nguồn tin đầu tiên cho tất cả các dự án lớn ở dưới các nhan đề này, Các trang cắt ra hàng tháng của tạp chí sẽ chi tiết cách dự án đã tiến triển theo thời gian. Các vấn đề của dự án thường được xuất bản trước thời gian một tháng. Ví dụ, vấn đề tháng 7, 2010 lúc đó đã được phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 5, 2010.'' |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Diễn biến theo tập Thể_loại:Nhân vật Aqours Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!!